Romeo & Cinderella
by Akaii Kyuketsuky
Summary: amar a primera vista, y querer luchar por ese amor, sabiendo que es peligroso... GumiXLen *O*


**Hola n.n, aclaraciones; no se si haigan leído la otras historia **La apariencia engaña, **bueno esta ah… lo siento.. por no haber actualizado el capitulo 2 pero ah.. es que ya tenia varios capitulos y los iba a subir pero mi hermano ._. los BORRO! (lo odie ._.), y se han de preguntar ¿y si ya los tenias porque no los subistes antes de que tu hermano los borrara?, porque hubo un tiempo en que me cortaron el internet, bueno ya este volvere a escribir los capítulos que me borraron y los subiré, pero por lo tanto les traigo este fic ^^ Romeo & Cinderella de GumiXLen también *O* es que AMO esa pareja :33, espero que les gusteee, no tiene nada que ver con la canción de vocaloid, lo hice porque yo eh querido una historia GumiXLen de Romeo & Cinderella! Y no hay ;_; y mejor la hice yooo :33, y ahora me asegurare a que mi hermano no cometa una tarugada y lo borre, que lo disfruten! :D (PERDONAR SI TIENE MALA ORTOGRAFIA xd)**

Entraban los rayos del sol por mi ventana indicando que era de mañana, hermosa mañana, lo unico que lo arruinaba era ese molesto sonido del despertador que indicaba que era hora de levantarme para arreglarme y a si poder ir a la escuela

AH.. QUE MOLESTO

-Len.. Ya levántate- escuche oir de mi hermana gemela Rin que estaba parada gusto en la puerta de mi cuarto

-si ya voy ahs..

Salí de mi cama, fui al baño ah hacer y de una vez a bañarme, despues de una lucha con el agua y de secarme

Y vestirme poniéndome el uniforme de la escuela, baje a la cocina donde se encontraba mi hermana ya con el desayuno echo en la mesa

-Me tarde tanto?

-ah.. No solo es que me levante mas temprano

Me le acerque y la abrace- lo siento es que no pude dormir bien

-jeje no te preocupes- me dijo ella con una sonrisa

-bien y ya comistes?

- yap ahora ahí que irnos ya a la escuela o si no llegaremos tarde el primer dia de clases

-pero... No nos cambiamos de escuela?

-pero ahs.. Es un nuevo año, son nuevos maestros, nuevo salón mas lindo por cierto, mas alumnos sii...

-mas trabajo...

-ahi ni me lo recuerdes eso va a mi lista mala, pero ah.. Tomalo por el lado positivo oir decir que este año abra nuevos alumnos en nuestro salón muy guapos han de ser no aguanto a verlos

-jaja si aja

-que?, Que tal si hasta una de esas alumnas se hace tu novia eh...

Al decir ese comentario la mire con cara de

ES ENCERIO RIN?

Ella solo me pego con su codo en mi costilla guiñandome el ojo

-ah.. Deja de fantasear ya, y vámonos que se nos hace tarde

-ay.., Esta bien vámonos no puedo esperar al ver a los nuevos estudiantes

Tomamos el autobús de la escuela, camino a la escuela yo solo miraba a Rin la cara de entusiasmada que tenia por conocer los nuevos estudiantes que entraban al grado en que a los alumnos que viajaban y que según Rin decía no haberlos visto les preguntaba que grado iban, si eran nuevos, etc, casi interrogandolos hasta que el chofer la regaño diciéndole que se estuviera ya en un lugar porque si no se iba a lastimar si frenaba recio o algo asi que lo que hiso fue sentarse enojada pero lo hiso.

Llegando a la escuela Rin fue la primera que bajo del autobús casi corriendo dejándome solo a mi en el autobús, ya abajo del autobús oía decir a Rin que se tubo que regresar por que se había dado cuenta de que yo no había bajado con ella ya que no quería entrar al salón sola

- Len.., apurale eres un lento siempre te quedas atrás

- tu que bajas como si te estuvieran correteando

-ahs.. Bueno ya apurale vamos

Entramos a la escuela y caminamos hacia el nuevo salón que nos iba a tocar este año, mientras no dirigiamos hacia nuestra aula íbamos platicando

O mas bien Rin me iba platicando todavía sobre lo maravilloso que sera tener compañeros nuevos o hasta tal vez llegarían a hacer nuestros amigos o tendríamos una relación con ellos mas que de ser amigo bueno me dijo muchas teorías hasta el grado que parecía maestra

Entramos al aula normales bueno a diferencia de Rin que parecia como si se le ubiese perdido algo checando todo los pupitres que habían en el salón alumno por alumno, hasta que corrio hacia una chico de pelo rosa, solo lo que alcanzaba a oir era

-Hola, soy Rin, eres nuevo verdad?

-Hola soy Yuma y si soy nuevo

Y después de estas palabras comenzaron a reir no me sorprendía pues ya que Rin era muy buena haciendo nuevos amigos

Voltie hacia un banco haber si estaba ocupado que estaba mero atrás a lado de una ventana y vi a una niña de pelo verde corto con ojos del mismo color que parecían enormes jade de piel blanca muy hermosa con una bolsita o monedero que traía colgando color ceniza sentada en ese banco sola y callada, parece que es nueva pues nunca la había visto

-Leen..-dijo Rin mientras se interponía en mi vista hacia la de aquella hermosa chica

-q-que- le respondí dejando de mirar a la chica ahora viendo a Rin

Al parecer Rin se dio cuenta a quien miraba pues ella me miraba y la miraba a ella

-uhh amor a primera vista ehh.. Nada mal- me guiño el ojo- ja al que le parecía absurdo esto de pasar aun nuevo año y nuevos estudiantes

-ah.. No puedo negar que es muy bonita- dije sin dejar de mirar a la peli-verde hermosa

- ya deja de mirarla asi la vas a espantar porque ni siquiera le despistas jeje

-ah.. Lo siento que decías? -volviendo a ver a Rin

-ah.. Porque no le hablas y te quitas de una vez por todas de la entrada del salón y también dejas de verla así porque cero que ya se dio cuenta que hablamos y la miramos a ella

Volví a ver ala de ojos de jade y tenia razón Rin ella ya se había dado cuenta que hablábamos y la mirábamos a ella de una forma muy rara como si fuese un bicho raro

-crees que sea conveniente hablarle?- le pregunte un poco inseguro

-por supuesto vamos yo te ayudo

-que!?

No,no,no eso no era nada bueno de que Rin me ayudase a hablarle tal vez por ser maldosa Rin me dejaba en vergüenza en frente de ella como si no la conociera

-no, no me ayudaras ya te imagino a ti y a mi hablándole NO!

-ah.. Pero si de todas formas le vamos a hablar es nuestra compañera, ahs.. Si no le hablas tu le hablo yo

- no, espera, espera yo lo hago

-muy bien, eh.. Andas de suerte ahí un banco detrás de ella eh.. Ves y sientate ahí antes de que otro lo haga

Me dirige hacia ese banco detrás de ella para sentarme, ya una vez sentado en el banco le dije HOLA

-Hola- lo dijo nerviosa y a la vez cortante

-este eres nueva verdad?- wow , tenia que ser hermano de Rin la misma palabra que dijo ella al conocer a Yuma

Genial...

-S-si

Que rayos! Porque era tan cortante que le caigo mal o que?

-este te sientes bien? Te noto un poco nervios- fue lo único que se me vino a la mente en preguntarle

-n-no tengo nada! Ya alejate de mi no me hables entiendes

-p-pero porque! Acaso te hice algo malo?

-n-no p-pero..

-bien chicos bienvenidos como ven soy su nueva maestra de Biología no se si me ahigan ya visto por ahí soy Meiko-sensei pero llamen me Mei-sensei okey?

-okey..-se escucho decir de todos

Rayos.. Tubo que llegar la maestra, sensei o como se llame ya ni le pude preguntar bien su nombre a "Cinderella"

Oye espera.., oyes si.. Se llamara asi?, ay en que estoy pensando "Cinderella"? Wow no es nombre para una chica tan linda como ella

Ah.. Que tonto soy porque no le pregunte su nombre porque! Ah.. La llamare Cinderella o mejor Jade? Ah.. Cinderella esta bien sera hasta que sepa su nombre

-y usted?- escuche decir a la sensei sacándome de mis pensamientos

-eh..? Que?

-que me diga como se llama!

-a-ah lo siento! Soy Len Kagamine

-Mm.. Bien Sr. Len espero que no se vuelva a repetir, es el primer día de clases y ya esta empezando con sus distracciones, oigame no puede ser

Ya es el colmo!

-L-lo siento no se volverá a repetir

-eso espero, bien y usted como se llama- dijo apuntando a un chico de pelo azul y ojos del mismo color era mas y nada menos que Kaito que estaba a lado de mi pero de la otra fila

Oyes espera acaso esta preguntando los nombre entonces eso quiere decir que.. No, no, no, Cinderella ya dijo su nombre y no lo escuche! Demonios! Solo por estar pensando en como le iba a decir temporalmente se me paso escuchar como se llamaba y asi poder ya decirle por su nombre que seria mas hermoso que Cinderella! Ah.. Tendré que esperarme hasta el descanso y asi poder preguntarle pero que tal que si no me lo dice como no le agrado tanto que le hablara tal vez no me lo dice pero bueno si no me lo quiere decir tengo a mi arma poderosa mi queririsima hermana Rin a ella de que le dice su nombre se lo dice no creo que no se lo diga, pues ya esta me esperare hasta el descanso

Llego la hora del descanso y Cinderella seguía aun en su lugar callada y calmada

-andale ayúdame si..

-ah.. Esta bien Len solo porque eres mi único hermano favorito eh..

-si gracias Te Amo en serio..

-si ya lo sabia, pero a cambio

-ah.. Debía de saberlo, que?

-que hagas mi Tarea un mes

-q-que? Pero si acabamos de entrar a clases

-si y por eso es que quiero que las hagas-me dedico una sonrisa

-ah.. Bien hago tu tarea

-wiii sin tarea un mes mua, jeje

-ya vamos, vez-le dije empujandola hacia Cinderella

-ahi.. Nunca te había visto tan urgido jaja el que decía que era absurdo todo esto

-si,si ya andale vez

-ok,ok

Rin se dirigía al lugar donde se encontraba Cinderella y comenzó a hablarle, yo con la desesperación de que ya terminaran de una vez por todas porque hasta podría notar como se divertían hablando, nada igual a la Cinderella que conocí hace un rato toda nerviosa y sumisa ,y yo que quería que Rin me dijera como se llamaba la que yo le había puesto temporalmente "Cinderella"

Rin se despidió de Cinderella y vino hacia a mi

- y bien que te dijo Cinderella?

-quien?-me dijo con rares

-Cinderella.. Ah.. La chica con la que te pedí que fuera a preguntarle su nombre

-ah.. Jajaja le pusiste Cinderella?

-pues no se como se llama asi que temporalmente asi se llama

-jaja en serio que te sucede

-ya! me vas a decir o que?

- o si si por donde empiezo?

-_- -dime ya!

-ok,ok se llama Gumi, Gumi Megpoid

Ya contento

-Gumi Megpoid eh.. Que lindo nombre

-ah.. Si ya le podrás dejar de decir "Cinderella" jaja

-si,si y de que mas hablaron?

-de cosas, por cierto es muy amigable me callo bien

-que bien me alegra que sea asi, entonces por que me hablo muy sumisa hace un rato

-ah.. No se tal vez por los nervios jaja o no le casi bien

- Mm.. no dijo nada sobre mi

-no.. Ni si quiera pregunto de que si eramos gemelos es la primera por cierto

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que ya había acabado el receso, regresandonos a nuestros lugares,entrando otro maestro nuevo por la puerta

-buenos días yo soy kyutero su nuevo profesor de matemáticas y estadísticas en álgebra

Mientra miraba la nuca de de Cinderella bueno mejor dicho Gumi ah.. Que hermoso nombre tiene.. Pero bueno lo que me dejaba pensando era POR QUE NO QUISO HABLAR CON MIGO Y CON RIN SI acaso le caigo mal!? O aun peor acaso ni siquiera me noto o no se dio cuenta de que yo fui quien le hable hace un rato?

Pasaron las clases, las horas y un montón de cosas mas (si no fuera por la escritora que lo esta escribiendo que le pesa escribir lo que paso en ese tiempo pues mejor no lo escribe xD).

Ya era hora de la salida, y todos ya se estaban llendo para sus casas.

-para ser el primer día si que fue pesado-escuche decir de Piko que le contestaba a su novia Miki- ah.. Si pero ya salimos lo bueno, nos vamos?

-sii.. Y vas a esperar a IA?

-creo que ya se fue tenia asuntos que arreglar

-a ok entonces andando- salieron del aula y se fueron dejándonos solos a Gumi, a Rin y a mi

-Len nos vamos?-decía mi hermana, mientras que yo le hacia una seña de que me esperara a fuera

-ok-dijo y hiso lo que yo le indique

Me acerque con mi mochila a Gumi, Cinderella como sea y me puse enfrente de ella

-hola am.. Gumi verdad?

Evitándome ella la mirada me dijo- como sabes mi nombre no deberías hablar con migo

-ah? Tu nombre me lo dijo mi hermana Rin y este porque no debo hablar con tigo?

-porque...-interrumpida por un chico alto de cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color

-Gumi...-dijo aquel chico con una voz como de enojado al hablarle

-S-si?-voltio ella a verlo, caminando hacia el con la cabeza abajo

-ya te eh dicho que no hables con hombres eh..

-oyes este ella no fue la que me hablo yo fui el quien le hablo no necesitas hablarle de esa manera-le dije al notar la forma en que la llamaba y que no me agrado para nada

-asi pues tu Niño pues sabes que...-me lo dijo en un tono mas enojado y fuerte que la anterior forma que se lo había dicho a ella acercándose a mi pareciere que me iba a golpear hasta que intervino ella poniéndose frente de mi interrumpiendo el paso de el para que fuese hacia mi

-S-si, no t-te preocupes s-solo m-me estaba preguntando una tarea

Bajo la mirada para verla a ella -en serio?

-s-si

-ok, vámonos...-dijo volviéndome a ver ami y tomando a Gumi del brazo besandola de forma posesiva y viéndome a mi, ella correspondió al beso pero como que con asco como si fuese su obligada hacerlo.

salieron del aula y yo aun en el salón parado con mi mochila pensando en quien era ese tipo? es su novio? y si lo es por que lo beso como con asco y repugnancia ah el? Porque tanto miedo hacia el?Tal vez la razón por la que no me hablaba es porque a el a su novio no le gusta que hable con chicos y si lo hace tal vez le haga algo ah... Y si es malo con ella porque esta con el?, un millón de preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento, pero mi mayor pregunta es QUE POBLEMAS OCULTARA?


End file.
